Life In Rapture
by Googleguy11
Summary: So this is a bioshock fanfic, set in an alternate universe where Subject Delta saved Eleanor but didn't escape rapture. Now the two roam the streets of rapture. It's been a while since I made this description and the story has changed since then, so if I say anything else, it'll just spoil the story. WARNING: violence, rape, strong language, yada yada yada, you get the idea
1. Chapter 1: Unchained

When the lift reached the hallway to the escape pod, Eleanor ran for it, subject Delta followed close behind.

"Goodbye, subject Delta."

Delta heard Lamb's hatred-filled voice on his radio. Delta turned the corner to see his daughter almost run into a barrel of explosives, one of many in fact. Eleanor turned to her father who was doing his best to stop himself, his gigantic boots making skid marks on the metal floor. Eleanor turned to him and reached out for him, she just wanted to feel his hand in hers once more, sadness covered her helmeted face as she heard the final tick of the timer.

Suddenly the teleport plasmid automatically teleported her away, her expression changed into an odd mixture of pure rage and depression. She had just gotten her father and he was immediately taken away from her. Why was it always him anyway? He'd been so kind, not just to her but to everyone that wasn't spliced out of their god damn minds!

Her thought process was cut short however, when she realised that her father had sunkfurther down the ocean trench.

"There's no way I'm going to just leave him, I will NOT just stand by while he dies again."

Eleanor teleported next to her father, swam under him and began to push him up. he was heavy, heavy enough to break a brute splicer's bones, but thanks to the extra strength that the big sister suit had given her, she was able to get him back into the city. Eleanor took her father to a safe place, that wasn't flooded. They were almost crushed from being exposed to the intense pressure of the trench for so long, but they made it.

Delta woke up in a dimly lit room. He looked around for his child, however he did not find her, he let out a low growl that was recognisable from an Alpha series in particular. He got up as quick as he could, he began to scan to his surroundings. The room was small, with a lone door directly in front of him, there was also a few little candles on a desk at the the back of the room.

Delta tried to open the door but the dirt on his visor and the darkness of the room all helped to prevent him finding the doorknob. When he finally found it, he tried opening it but it refused to open, he took his hand off it and backed away for a brief moment before drill-charging at it. The door burst open and Delta walked through it, feeling satisfied with his strength partially returning.

Delta found himself in Pauper's Drop, the residence of Grace Holloway who he had refused to kill despite her attempts on his own life during his journey through rapture to save Eleanor. While he looked around checking for splicers, he felt something gently tug on his left hand. He quickly turned his attention to whatever was tugging on his hand. "Daddy!" A little sister had found her way to him. He crouched down and let out a small groan of curiosity. "We saved you daddy!" she giggled. Delta picked her up and gently placed her on his shoulder.

"That way Daddy!" The little sister pointed in the direction of the Sinclair Deluxe. Delta followed her directions, hoping it would lead him back to Eleanor. The silent halls were extremely unsettling, Delta was used to hearing screaming, crying and even whispering but was definitely not used to complete silence. As he trod through the corpses he left behind from his last visit. He continued up the building, remaining weary of traps that may have been left behind from splicers.

When they reached Grace's apartment, Delta remembered the secret passage and proceeded to Grace's safe room. He was met with a surprise when he entered the room however, when he entered the room, no one was there. The little sister slowly got herself off of Delta's shoulder and walked around the room. "Where's Auntie!" She said with a frown on her small face.

 **Finally, I've been thinking of overhauling this story for ages but never got to it. I'll hopefully overhaul all the other chapters and finally continue this story again. So be excited for that I guess. Also if there are any suggestions you have about what I could do to make this chapter better or any criticisms you have, I'm all ears and I won't block you on twitter... Probably.**

 **-GoogleGuy11**


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcome Guests

**ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN OVERHAULED, IF YOU DO NOT SEE THIS NOTICE ON A CHAPTER, IT HAS NOT BEEN OVERHAULED SO SOME PLOT POINTS MAY BE DIFFERENT**

The little sister ran around the room in panic. "Big Sister!?" she shouted while looking behind a chair, Delta didn't know what to think about this situation, how could he lose her again so easily? He turned his attention to the little sister, she was now standing on top of the desk in the middle of the room, she was still shouting for "Big Sister" and "Auntie". Delta felt strange, as if he was about to have a fight with a big sister or rumbler.

'Harvest', 'kill', 'power' Delta found these words running through his mind. He slowly took a step forward in the direction of the desk. He didn't mean to, it just happened, he attempted to take a step in the other direction but failed to. The floor creaked as he took another step forward, now he was beginning to worry. 'slaughter, dominate' These voices in his head would not get out. With a third step forward, his visor went red, now the little sister was noticing that something was wrong. "Daddy? W-Why are you angry at me?" She said, slowly getting of the desk.

The creaking of the floorboards got louder as he continued to approached the sister. When he took his fifth step, the floor finally gave in and broke down. Delta fell through each of the three floors of the Sinclair Deluxe. when he finally hit the bottom floor, the table fell on top of him and broke into little pieces. The little sister who had been getting off the table, had quite a few cuts, bruises and splinters. As Delta tried his best to regain consciousness, he could hear crying in the rubble next to him.

Suddenly, an ear piercing screech could be heard echoing throughout the halls of paupers drop. Another one could be heard, but this time it was louder. Delta heard one final screech before a big sister ran into the room, jumped over him, picked up the little sister and ran back out. He was confused that it didn't try to kill, he shrugged it and thought that it was simply that it didn't think he was still alive. Delta pushed off most of the large pieces of wood and some home appliances before getting up.

He had no idea what to do from here on. He'd scared his only current companion away and was now stuck in a dark room. Not one to enjoy being stuck in a room for long periods of time, Delta began to look around and see if there was a wooden wall in the room. When he finally found one, he took out his drill and smashed it down. He found himself in a strange room, it was filled with the blue butterflies that represented the "Rapture Family" Before Delta himself almost single-handedly tore it apart.

There was a queen bed in the middle of the room covered in blood, and there was nothing else at all in the room. Delta noticed a low blue glow underneath the bed and decided to lift the bed up to see what it was. It seemed a hatch of some sort, He would need to get rid of the bed if he wanted to get a proper look at it. Delta tossed the bed to the side and knelt down in front of the hatch to get a better look at it. It indeed was a hatch, where it led to was anybody's guess though. Delta went to open it but as usual, it was locked. He grabbed the handle of it and used almost all of his remaining strength to pull it off of it's hinges.

Delta took a look into it wherever it led. It looked as though it led to some kind of elevator. He didn't want to go down there but it was the closest thing to a lead he had on Eleanor's location. He slowly put his left foot down through the hatch and immediately ran into a problem when he tried to put his other foot through. The hatch was simply too small for him to fit in. Delta took a brief look at his surroundings before coming up with a solution.

Delta leant his upper body against wall that he was closest too and put the heel of his right foot against the edge of the hatch. He then put an extreme amount of pressure on his heel, making the metal rim of the hatch eventually give in and break open, the rest of the wooden floor followed in suit as he made a permanent hole in the floor with his foot. He then used the extra space to just barely get into the elevator underneath.

 **That is indeed the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed reading. I'll hopefully be able to make the next one within the next few days or so, we'll see.**

 **-GoogleGuy11**


	3. Chapter 3: Angels Of The Past

**ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN OVERHAULED, IF YOU DO NOT SEE THIS NOTICE ON A CHAPTER, IT HAS NOT BEEN OVERHAULED SO SOME PLOT POINTS MAY BE DIFFERENT**

The elevator was very cramped, especially for a big daddy such as Delta. He managed to press the down button without too much trouble and looked out the elevator to get a sense of his surroundings. He was travelling deeper into the ocean it seemed. He looked downwards to see that the elevator was about to go underground, Delta definitely was not liking this anymore. When he finally went through the ground, everything went almost completely black, he turned on his flashlight so that he could see. Eventually the elevator breached into an underwater cave.

The cave was full of buildings, it was almost exactly like rapture, but it was still much different somehow. The elevator finally landed and Delta was free to get out. He took a look at his new surroundings. It was as if he'd travelled to the past before the rapture civil war... But there was still that one that was extremely different but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to go through this strange place and try to find Eleanor or that other little sister.

Delta walked through the door in front of him and found himself in some kind of party room, it was full of party-goers. He stepped into the room, his boots made loud thuds on the soft red carpet that covered the floor. Everyone turned their attention to him, the room went silent except for some shocked gasps and the music that cheerfully played in the background. Delta started walking again, the crowd all got out of his way, they didn't dare to to anger the hulking half-man that appeared out of nowhere.

Delta made his way to the nearest door and exited the room. He continued through the spectacularly clean and lighted hallways of where ever he was. He continued until he found a little sister vent, he banged on it and waited. Eleanor crawled out and looked at him happily, She showed him a doll she had of the alpha series.

"Look Daddy, it's you!"

She smiled brightly at him as he picked her up, out of the vent and placed her on the floor. Eleanor tucked the doll under her shoulder and grabbed Delta's hand.

"Let's go out to play Daddy."

She walked with him slowly down the hall. Delta looked at himself through the reflection of the glass before she decided that they were going too slow, let go of his hand and ran off. Delta followed her up a flight of stairs and found her gathering ADAM from a corpse. She got up and drank from the end of her ADAM extractor syringe. She hummed happily and giggled before looking to her right and looking back at Delta

"More Angels Daddy, this way!"

Eleanor waved her hand for Delta to follow before running into a room that was full of bright lights, Delta followed her into the room to find that it was a hotel lobby, a party was also going on in this room. The greeting man took one look at Delta before backing away, gasping in fear. Delta continued through the room, into a short hall with doors on each wall. He heard Eleanor screech from a room to the left.

"AAAAAAHHH, DADDY!"

Delta ran through the door, into the room as fast as he could, he found himself on some kind of balcony looking down to four splicers and his daughter.

"Get the ADAM!"

"Come with us little girl."

Eleanor broke free from one of the splicer's grip and fell onto the floor. Delta used this slight distraction to his advantage, jumped down from the balcony and landed directly on one of the splicers, killing them.

"You want some big guy?"

One of the splicers used Eleanor's syringe to splice up with more ADAM, bolts of electricity appeared all over his hand as he did so, he turned to Delta and and zapped him with it. This stunned him partially for a moment but Delta recovered quickly, he took out his drill and revved it up.

"Bigger they are, harder they-"

Delta interrupted one of the splicers that was moving in on him and drilled into his chest which killed him. He tossed the corpse to the side and turned back to the other two splicers. Another one of them was feeling brave, they approached him with a pipe in hand before he whacked them across the head, which sent them flying across the room.

"Get outa here freak!"

The splicer that zapped him before said. Delta replied by hitting him with his drill as well, making the splicer fall onto his back. Delta tried to hit him again and finish the job but the splicer rolled out of the way just in time. As Delta lifted his drill again and prepared to try again, the splicer used a hypnotise big daddy plasmid to stop him. Delta's vision was scrambled for a bit, making him stumble back. When the his vision finally cleared, he saw Eleanor looking at him, covering her mouth with her hand.

"There we are." A strangely familiar voice said.

"He's perfectly safe now." The owner of the voice was revealed to be some strange woman with blonde hair.

"This is not your daughter, do you understand?" She pulled Eleanor back as she tried to run to him.

"Her name is Eleanor, and she is mine. Now, kneel please." Delta couldn't help himself, his body was bent to her every beck and call now, he bent his leg and kneeled in front of her.

"Remove your helmet." His arms lifted and pulled his helmet off, revealing his scarred face.

"Now, take the pistol." She held out a small pistol. He looked up, his arm reached out and grabbed it.

"Place it against your head." He looked at his hand and tried his best to resist the command, but to his dismay, he failed. As his arm brought this pistol his head, he saw Eleanor place both of her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as she watched the events unfold.

"Fire." Those words seemed to echo around the room as she said it, soon a loud bang filled the room, and everything went black.

Delta opened his eyes quickly to see himself sitting in the hall from before. He was thankful that it was only what seemed to be a nightmare, but was also thankful for the time he spent with his daughter in said nightmare. Delta rose from his position and looked behind himself. There was the vent from his dream. He wondered how it was possible. He took a look into the vent and banged on it a few times. However, there was no little sister to be seen.

 **Hope this chapter has lived up to expectations, sorry I took a bit longer to complete this one, I don't have much time on my hands anymore.**

 **-GoogleGuy11**


	4. Chapter 4: Why Is She Following Me?

**So um... hi if there's anyone actually reading this fic (I doubt there is) I hope ya like it so far, I know I do (probably still the only one that does) and heh... please read my fanfics**

Delta was at the airlock, about to pull the flood lever when he realized that something was off. He turned around and saw the big sister standing behind him, he gestured for her to leave but she just crossed her arms, he did it again but still to no avail. He sighed, turned around and pulled the flood lever. When he was in the ocean, he began his long walk back to pauper's drop.

The alpha daddy pulled the drain lever in the airlock of paupers drop, he suddenly felt a smaller hand grab his left hand, Delta's reaction was normally to smash whatever it was against the wall but he didn't, instead he simply looked down and the big sister to his left. He just sighed and kept walking back to Grace Holloway's apartment to see his daughter.

Delta breathed in the air around him, big daddys were given some kind of plasmid or something that allows them to see someone's entire past just by breathing the air around them, Delta also had this gift.

According to what he had breathed in, This big sister was one of the first little sisters abducted by frank fontaine, she was the oldest little sister, being thirteen when she was abducted, she was paired with a bouncer for life, until he died, she had spent the rest of her life hiding in rapture until she was found by lamb, Her name was Charlotte Foster, she was currently twenty eight years of age, her hair was frost white because something about her age made the slug change it to that color, there was something else in her past that he was able to detect but he couldn't access those memories, it must be a bad memory so he didn't investigate it further.

With all that information, Delta felt like he had known Charlotte before but he couldn't remember. However he could not think of a single reason as to why she was following him... so why WAS she following him? While Delta was deep in thought, he didn't realize Charlotte climbed on top of him, he looked around, trying to find her but she was no where to be found. In reality he knew exactly where she was, he was just tricking her.

Charlotte was doing her best not to giggle at the daddy's confusion when she felt a large hand grab her and put her on the floor, she just got up, crossed her arms and continued to follow him, she suddenly stopped holding Delta's hand and began to fiddle with something.

 _clank ping clank ping_

The sound of something hooking in and out of metal echoed throughout the large mini town sized room they were currently in. suddenly the sound multiplied and before he knew it, Delta was surrounded by a large pack of spider splicers. Delta equipped his machine gun, filled it full off anti-personnel rounds and aimed it at his enemies, gunshots echoed throughout paupers drop as bodies dropped to the floor, full of bullet holes.

Delta was surprised when four elite rosies began to attack as the splicer pack was demolished, they had probably been hypnotized or caught in the cross-fire but the previous was probably more likely considering there was hardly ever more than one elite big daddy anywhere. Delta got out his launcher, shot five proximity mines in front of the daddies, placed six cyclone traps closer to himself and shot two mini turrets in between the cyclone traps and proximity mines, then he got behind a collapsed pillar, using it for cover and waited for the fireworks to begin.

 _Bang Bang Bang, boom boom boom boom boom,clank clank clank, whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh, clank clank clank_

Delta chuckled as he heard big daddies get shot at, blown up and literally blown into the roof. He jumped out of cover and began to fire the machine gun at the daddies, he killed three instantly, but the fourth one was more durable than the rest, that or he had just dodged the traps. The rosie charged Delta, sending him to the ground, something jumped off of him and threw fireballs at the rosie.

Delta got up and revved his drill before drill charging the rosie, killing it. He looked at the direction that the fireballs had come from, and saw Charlotte, she ran over to him, the light on her visor was a green color, signaling that she was happy, Delta didn't know though, he wasn't an expert on big sister emotions. Charlotte grabbed his hand again. While they walked, Charlotte got closer and closer to the big daddy until there was no room left between them, she let her head fall on Delta's shoulder and nuzzled it gently, Delta was curious as to why she did this but let her do it, it felt slightly comforting to him.


	5. Chapter 5: One Of The Family

**I feel like no one is reading. but that was before, now I know that it's certain someone is reading atleast. anyway, enjoy my attempt at a story.**

Delta became worried as he neared Sinclair Deluxe, what would Eleanor think? 'Only one way to find out' he thought to himself, trying to stay optimistic. Charlotte had her own worries on her mind, Her other sisters were just passing puberty by now and an uncontrolled big sister that had just been through puberty, could smell a male half a mile away. She was also wondering why she had a crush on this big daddy and what if he... nevermind.

When they reached the top floor of Sinclair Deluxe, they both started to sweat nervously, however they did for different reasons. 'I hope that the two in that room don't get pissed off, wait a minute' Delta quickly took out a notepad and wrote something on it, he quickly put it away as soon as he had finished. 'This is getting weird, I hope that no other big sisters see us i-, uh oh, I just remembered who his little sister was' Charlotte panicked and held onto Delta's arm more tightly.

When they they walked into Grace's room, Delta felt his daughter's eyes lay onto him immediately. "Don't worry father, I'm not angry" Eleanor chuckled, luckily she was in her big sister suit again. 'Oh right, she can read my mind' Delta froze, he didn't know what to think or do at this point. "It's fine father, to be honest you deserve someone" Eleanor reassured him, he began to ease up a bit. Charlotte however was blushing furiously.

Charlotte and Eleanor knew each other when they were younger, until they had a fight, that was when Charlotte's protector was killed. "long time no see, Charlotte" Eleanor smiled warmly. The murderer off Charlotte's big daddy was... Delta. Charlotte had done her best to completely forget that, she did, until now. She turned to Delta before running away with tears in her eyes. The demo daddy just watched her run past him. "Father, you should say sorry" Eleanor gave him THAT look, the look that a little sister would use to guilt her big daddy into something... and it still worked.

Delta let out a low moan before leaving the room in search of Charlotte. It wasn't difficult to find her, she had simply ran into the next room along. When Delta found her, Charlotte tried to run out of the room but was stopped by Delta grabbing her arm, he picked her up and sat her down on the floor, she didn't resist to his surprise.

Suddenly a fist connected to Delta's helmet, he backed up a bit, the inside of his helmet ringing. But Charlotte wasn't done, she jumped onto his helmet and bashed it with increasing speed. Delta grabbed her and threw her at the wall, he quickly grabbed her wrists and put his gigantic foot against her chest, strong enough to hold her still, but not strong enough to hurt her. He quickly used one hand to grab her helmet and pull it off

Her face was a pale green color, she bared three scars, one on her left cheek, on her nose and a small one on her lips. Her hair wasn't long (the same haircut that Elizabeth has at the end of bioshock infinite) the color of her hair was frost white, her eyes were a dark yellow color and were squinted in anger. She was beautiful. Delta was taken aback slightly but not enough that he loosened his grip.

Delta moved his hands up to Charlotte's shoulders, she didn't resist however, she slowly calmed down. Suddenly, she burst out crying, black tears immediately streaming down her face. she leaned in and hugged Delta. He was surprised but accepted it. Delta could hear her sobbing onto his chest, he just held her closely, she may have just tried to kill him but he knew how important it was to vent.

Delta didn't really know how but they eventually got into a position where Charlotte was laying sideways on his lap, his left hand cradling her head, his right holding her legs. Delta was gently stroking her hair with his left thumb. Charlotte found herself looking directly up at Delta's porthole, he found himself staring into her eyes as well.

she slowly reached for one of buttons to release his helmet. Delta reacted quickly and pulled his head away. Charlotte just looked at him in confusement, she didn't care what he looked like if that was what he was worried about. Delta hesitated but eventually brought his helmet back into Charlotte's reach. There was loud hiss as Charlotte removed the helmet, she placed it on the floor with a loud _clunk_.

Delta's face... looked like something from a horror movie. His eyes were wide and completely black, his nose was non-existent, a small hole was there instead, he was bald, he had very sharp teeth that could cut metal, his lips had no color and could barely be seen, his skin was a green-ish color and a bit wrinkled despite him being only thirty two years of age.

Charlotte didn't care about what he looked like though, she just cared about who he was. Charlotte gently placed her lips on Delta's, the two felt so happy at that moment, it was like the entire world had fallen away, leaving just the two of them. Was this feeling... love?


	6. Chapter 6: Escape Plan

**So... if anyone is actually reading right now, I hope you like the fanfic... so far...**

The moment of pure joy seemed to last a decade as their lips finally parted. Charlotte stared into Delta's deep eyes, pure forgiving kindness in them. She couldn't help but stare into them with wonder and joy. Delta looked away suddenly and put his helmet on again, he passed Charlotte's helmet to her but she didn't move. He tapped her cheek with one of his gigantic gauntlets. She finally broke out of her trance, she grabbed her bulbous helmet and placed it on her head.

They walked back the other hotel apartment that Grace and Eleanor resided in. When they walked in, they were immediately greeted by Eleanor. She gave Delta a bear hug, feeling happy that he finally found someone that felt for him. Even though she looked scrawny, Eleanor was far from weak, in fact, Delta felt like he was being crushed a little. Just before Eleanor let go of her father, she winked at Charlotte who instantly looked at the floor, blushing.

Eleanor finally let Delta go, he took in a loud breath. "sorry father" Eleanor laughed. Delta just yawned in reply, he walked over to a wall and sat against it. "we should probably get some sleep" Grace said as she slowly got onto the bed. Eleanor nodded and sat next her father, cuddling up to him as she closed her eyes. Charlotte sat on Delta's other side and also cuddled up to him.

Around 2 minutes later, Delta was almost asleep when his vision blurred and he heard a little sister's voice. _"D-Daddy, please... help us daddy"_ She sounded like she was on the verge of tears, he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to do something. That was when he remembered, he remembered that the little sisters were on the lifeboat with... Lamb.

Delta suddenly got up with speed that can only be described as something he shouldn't be capable of going at. He roared loudly and ran around the apartment in circles. His loud footsteps echoed throughout the room, waking up everyone in the process. "What's wrong father?" Eleanor asked. Delta stopped and started to try speaking but it just came as low moan, grunts and a lot of arm movements, Eleanor did her best to translate the nonsense.

"Mother is... eating the ocean?" she asked but Delta shook his head, here are her other attempts. "you shot... a splicer yesterday at... 1912?" nope. "pizza?" nope. "siren alley... is where women sell themselves?" true but not what he was saying. "oh wait... a little sister... contacted... Sally? Who's Sally?" nope. "you... want to... eat me?" nope. "The narrator's bad at his job?" shut up. "so... you died?" nope. "you're... gay?" nope. "a little sister... contacted... you... and they're in space?" close but still nope. "a little sister... contacted... you... and they're on the surface... eating... metal?" so close, but nope. "okay so a little sister... contacted you... they're on the surface... and mother is torturing them?" Delta finally nodded.

Eleanor finally realized the urgency of the situation. "We need to save them" she said seriously. "wait... where's aunt Grace?" she looked around. Grace climbed out from underneath her bed. "I was hiding because it sounded like... he was going insane" Grace still didn't know what to call Delta, she used to call him 'monster' and other insulting things like that, but now she knew he wasn't a monster, in fact he was the kindest thing in rapture.

"Let's go" Eleanor said as Delta walked out of the room. After that moment they all left paupers drop and began their journey to find a bathysphere. unfortunately none of the places that Delta visited actually had working bathyspheres.

 **CLIFFHANGERS, who doesn't love em?**


	7. Chapter 7: Journey To New Rapture

**So the journey starts, what is new rapture you ask? Well... you'll find out (trying to be dramatic)**

"So father" Eleanor broke the silence as they were about to exit paupers drop. Delta let out a low whale moan. "Where are we going to get a bathysphere?" this question stopped him in his tracks as he thought about where they were going. He looked around, there's normally a lot of posters around, advertising plasmids, housing that kind of thing. Hopefully there'd be an advertisement for a bathysphere. Sadly there was no bathysphere locations on the posters. But one poster caught his attention more than the others.

A strangely new and clean poster. He couldn't see what it was advertising though, it was to far away, so he walked over to it. "Tired of rapture? want to leave it? Then come to NEW RAPTURE a safe new city designed differently to the old hell hole" It read. Delta was ready to get the hell out of here, hopefully there's a bathysphere there. Delta let out a brief louder than usual grunt. Everyone surrounded him instantly. "What is it father?" Eleanor asked. The demo daddy pointed at the poster.

While everyone read the poster, Delta walked over to a window, he put his right hand on it, marveling at the beautiful ocean. He loved it, the ocean was so mysterious and wonderful to him, he could just stare into it's endless wonder forever. Delta felt another hand on his left one suddenly, he looked down to see Charlotte, she was wearing her helmet but Delta could still tell that she was smiling. They both turned their gaze back to the ocean.

"father" Eleanor ran over to the two with something in her hands. "We found a key to new rapture, and there's bathyspheres there" she jumped around joyfully. Delta removed his right hand from the window and his left from Charlotte's grip. And he walked over to Eleanor and Grace. "This is great but... these old bones can't carry me the whole way there" Grace was trying to figure out a solution to her problem with Eleanor. suddenly something picked up Grace. "ah!" she briefly screamed. She was placed on Delta's back. "I think we found a solution aunt Grace" Eleanor was trying her best not to burst out laughing, but failed.

While Eleanor rolled around the floor laughing, Charlotte walked over to the group with a map of rapture in her hands. She showed the map to Delta who could read maps like no other, how she knew this, we'll never know. The new city was simply half of rapture away. Delta sighed and began to walk away, motioning for everyone to follow. Luckily Eleanor had recovered from her laughing frenzy, she still giggled a bit though. They made their way higher up into paupers drop, to use the glass tunnels to get around rapture quicker.

 **TIMESKIP! because I dunno how to write, basically nothing happened on their way up.**

They reached a collapsed door. Delta placed Grace on the floor and lifted up the door for everyone to go through, once everyone was through, Delta walked in, when he let go of the door, it fell back down, blocking their exit. In the hallway was a big daddy, but not one that any have seen before. It was... hard to describe, it didn't have any porthole like normal big daddys, it was smaller, and it's weapon looked like a laser of some kind. 'It has cloak as well... wait is has a cloak? I want a cloak' Delta thought to himself.

Delta equipped his his drill and drill charged the big daddy. Once he hit it though, he didn't stop drilling into it. Delta continued to drill into the stunned big daddy for a while, but he eventually stopped and took a breather. He looked down at the limp giant, carefully took off it's cloak and placed it on himself. He put a foot on the downed daddy, posing triumphantly. "I'm always safe with daddy!" he heard come from his right. 'I'm sorry what?' he thought.

Delta hesitantly looked down to see a little sister standing there. "can I come with daddy?" she asked. Delta picked her up and hugged as if to say, yes of course. "ANYWAY! moving on" Eleanor almost yelled, rudely walking past the two. 'jealous' Delta mentally chuckled. The demo daddy passed the little sister to Charlotte who took her and put her in her basket, Delta walked over to Grace who was sitting down near the door.

"Thought you were tryin to get rid of me for a second" She chuckled as Delta placed her on his back and shook his head at her comment. They regrouped and continued to walk down the hallway.

Here are some of their thoughts.

'I wish I had a basket' Eleanor thought. 'My back iches' Charlotte thought. 'I'm comfy!' the little sister thought. 'I can't wait to see the look on Lamb's face. goodbye, subject Delta. she said, all dramatic and evil, this is going to be so fun' Delta thought. 'What are these two tubes on his back?' Grace thought.

 **Well that wraps it up for this chapter. There aren't many enemys left in rapture because they were all sent after Delta and well, we all know what happened to them. Anyway I'll get working on the 8th chapter now.**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome To New Rapture

**I'm not gonna tell you how they got there because I don't even know.**

As everyone walked out of the airlock, they were instantly greeted by many heavily armed guards. "Put your weapons down!" The one in the middle shouted. The group reluctantly did as asked, except for Grace who didn't have any weapons. "You! Step out of the airlock. The rest of you, stay there!" He pointed at Grace who just walked over to him, he took her somewhere else while the rest of the group just stood in the airlock.

After about an hour the security guard came back. "Sorry everyone, splicers from old rapture are the reason we have such tight security. Welcome to new rapture. You have a house waiting for you on the corner of eight street, just follow the signs" he motioned for the other guards to step down, so they did. The group picked up their weapons again and walked over to Grace.

When they reached Grace who was standing next to a street light. Delta realised something was missing. _' where's the unnamed little sister?'_ he looked around and motioned to the others that he'd be back. Delta looked around for half an hour but couldn't find her. He felt something move on his back, Delta reached behind himself and picked it up. "Daddy!" The little sister giggled as Delta sighed. He gave her a small hug and placed her on his back. He then began his walk back to the others.

When Delta got back to the street light, none of his group was there. He looked at street light which had a note on it, it read. _**'Dear father. We've left to check out the house. Just in case you forgot where it is, the house is at the corner of eight street. Love**_ _ **you ^_^'**_ she was so thoughtful. Delta looked around to look for a sign. Luckily there was one. It read: _**street one.**_ Pointing to his left. There was a pathway just in front of him that probably lead to all the streets. _'Only one way to find out_ ' Delta thought optimistically.

While they walked, Delta started scribbling something on his notepad. He handed it to the little sister when he was done. It read: _**'what's**_ _ **your name?'**_ "My name's Isabelle" Isabelle chirped. Delta began to scribble on his notepad again. He handed it to Isabelle. _**'That's a lovely name.'**_ "Thank you daddy!" They had a small chat like this but eventually ran out of things to say.

the rest of their way "home" Delta was silent. Isabelle however, was humming "in the house of upside down" but when her song finished, she just tapped a small drum beat on Delta's helmet, it was kind of catchy to him actually. it went

 _tip tap tip tap tip tap tip tip, repeat_

 _ **but other than that, nothing else happened on their way "home"**_

Delta finally made it to the house. It looked nice enough, it was on the corner of the path, it looked small, with a flat roof as well. It seemed nice, Delta was never one for big and fancy houses with amazing decor, he preferred simple, small housing. Delta entered the house and was immediately greeted by Eleanor jumping at him. He backed up a bit at the full force of Eleanor jumping onto him.

Once Delta finally regained his footing Eleanor looked him deep in the eyes, she didn't have her helmet on as well, it was slightly unnerving to him. Suddenly Eleanor started shaking Delta, screaming. "fatherfatherfatherfatherfatherfatherfatherfather" he just waited for her to finish, she obviously wanted to tell him something. He was right, Eleanor stopped shaking him, but went back to staring him in the eyes. _'wait... how does she know where my eyes are?'_ Eleanor stopped staring into his eyes and smiled. "lucky guess" she chuckled, getting off him. _'well you've got my full attention now'_ Delta thought, knowing she could hear him.

"heh... well... on our way here we saw a big sister training academy!... can I go pleeeeeeease?" Eleanor looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes. _'now how could I say no to that face?'_ Delta thought, hugging her. "Thank you so much father!" Eleanor shouted excitedly, kissing her father's porthole as she ran out the door. Delta turned his attention to inside the house, it had a fairly large room at the front, there was a single hallway at the back of the room it had four doors in it which he could only assume were bedrooms. _'good place for now I suppose'_ he placed Isabelle on the floor and looked around to see if anyone else was there.

He saw Charlotte and motioned for her to come to him, however she did not see him. Delta walked over to her, Isabelle following him. He tapped her on the shoulder and she immediately looked at him with all of her attention. At first she looked sad but her expression quickly changed to one of happiness. Delta quickly wrote down that he was going to bed and wanted her to take care of Isabelle. Charlotte nodded and he walked to the hall, he opened one of the doors to reveal a small room with a king sized bed.

Delta put his weapons away and walked to it, he got on. The bed squeaked under his weight but held. He fell asleep almost instantly, not sleeping for 3 months and 9 days does that to you (this is including before he died)


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares

**My laptop's fixed. so I can write stories for everyone that reads this. AKA 3 or more people. *AHEM* :)**

Delta was... a stranger to sleeping or dreaming of any kind. He felt like he hadn't slept in ten years, but then again he hadn't. So he was not ready at all for what came next.

Everything was black. Something wasn't right here, he couldn't even remember who he was. This man felt like he was falling, eternally, like there was no bottom, no end. Suddenly, he hit a colorless floor, he looked up and found himself in a dark place. Buildings surrounding him. Suddenly two people walked in from no where, they had a bag with something big in it. It was too dark for him to see what they looked like.

The people threw the bag on the floor and got something out of it. The man wanted to move but couldn't, he was completely stuck, looking at what was going on. The strange people put the object into his view. It was a girl, she looked around five years of age at most. He got a good view of her however, she had tan skin, blue eyes, red hair and wore something that looked like a re-purposed potato sack. _'poor girl'_ He thought, feeling something strange, like she was connected to him somehow.

One of the two men started talking. "Where are they?" he had a rough voice, like a rock slightly. To his surprise, he spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about!". _'I didn't say that did I?'_ He thought as a gun was slowly put against the little girls head. "wait, WAIT" He shouted.

'Yeah?"

"please, just please leave my family alone. I don't have a clue what you're talking about"

"Alright then"

 _ **BANG**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And just like that, the little girl fell to the floor, lifeless. Suddenly, the man ran at the other two men, he grabbed both by the neck and grabbed a gun from nowhere. He shot one in the head and the other where the sun don't shine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

He then shot him in the head... and fell to the floor. He got up, finally in control of what he thought was his body. He looked around, his surroundings had changed suddenly, he was in a small room with a single light on the roof. _'What on earth is my name though?'_ The thought wouldn't leave his mind so he decided to come up with a name for himself. _'Harry? no I don't like that name, it feels too... familiar, in a bad way. Ronald? no that just sounds stupid. What about Atlas? no, I'd have to shrug way to much. Sullivan? Still feeling familiar but... I like it'_ With his name finally decided, Sullivan picked up a revolver and walked out.

He came to a hallway that was extremely lit up, with candles and other things like that. Suddenly (god I'm really using suddenly a lot in this chapter aren't I?) a man with a Tommy gun appeared at the end of the room. "He's out!" he shouted before opening fire. Sullivan shot him in the head, killing him instantly. Sullivan ran to the fresh corpse and picked up the Thompson. The ground ground suddenly gave way, he was falling again. He fell for what felt like an eternity before he landed on another colorless floor.

His body immediately started moving, shooting things with his Tommy gun mostly. While his body did this, buildings literally fell from the sky until a city was formed. Next to him was a giant bump hole that was filled by water that fell from the sky. And not before long it was all clear, he was at a dock fighting off... guys in suits? He fell down again and regained control as soon as everything looked built. Picking up his Tommy gun, he fired at all the men with incredible skill.

Eventually he had them all dead. And was greeted by none other than the bottomless pit again. This time when he landed, it wasn't just a colorless floor, there was already color and that. He was at hatch and could hear someone talking. "-In the name of the father, the son and the HOLY SMOKES THAT'S COLD!" as that was said, Sullivan's body walked out into what seemed to be the bottom of the ocean. "Welcome to no mans land. You've got maybe ten solid minutes in the open water, even with the hot suit. So get out there and make some history" He heard the voice again.

His body wasted no time in running through the underwater valley. He found himself nearing the end when he saw lights. He continued walking towards them and found something that would blow his mind. An underwater city that from where he was standing, looked almost bigger than New York. He heard the mysterious voice again. "Captain... CAPTAIN! Captain, Captain, look!" right after they said that, a strange looking sphere came into view.

"Jesus it's a-tsu, look at that thing, that's- TORPEDO IN THE WATER! ALL REVERSE FULL! EVASIVE!" Then the voices went silent. But that didn't mean it was calm, not at all, Sullivan was being pulled back by something with crazy force, he started screaming at the top of his lungs and grabbed onto a rock that looked sturdy enough to hold him. But it broke under the force, he turned around to see what was pulling him back. It looked like a small room made of metal. Sullivan grabbed the line that was attaching him to it, trying to brake it. A large rock came flying into his vision, close, a little too close. It hit him right in his face, knocking him unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10: Love

**So, how was the last chapter? was it... amazing? I dunno, I like the story so far. Yes I am an author who likes his own story, though I have a tiny ego. ok anyway I hope this chapter lives up to it's name.**

Delta let out a small "grrrrrruugh" as he woke from the nightmare. He had to take a minute to remember who he was and all that. He felt something on his chest so he looked down to see Charlotte looking him right in the eyes, she looked excited, like she had been waiting to do something for a while but couldn't work up the courage to.

She wasn't going to... do THAT was she? Delta froze as she removed his helmet. _'oh wait, wait, wait, don't do that, don't do THAT! NO, I AM NOT READY FOR THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP YET!'_ Delta was trying to think of ways to get out of the situation, but everything stopped when he felt lips press against his. _'what was I... thinking about again?'_

Charlotte was enjoying this more than she expected and didn't realize it when she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. They were again, in an abyss of nothing except each other. They kissed for what felt like an eternity but had to eventually part their lips for air. When Charlotte had air in her lungs again, she looked Delta in the eyes.

Charlotte leaned over to Delta's ear, her breath making him shudder a bit. "Delta" saying that he was surprised would be an extreme understatement. He thought that they had their voice boxes removed, then again he didn't know her past or anything that she'd been through. "I love you more than you could ever imagine" she continued, her voice was softer than silk, smoother than baby's skin and just genuinely pleasing to the ear. She also had what seemed to be a half french, half British accent.

"I've... wanted to be with you since I saw that local announcement by Lamb, the one addressing you as local enemy number one" as Charlotte's words flowed into his ear, Delta grew more and more... more and more... he didn't know what the feeling or emotion was called but he felt attracted to her is one way to put it. "I'd of course, forgotten what happened ten years ago, but even though I remember it now, I am still in love with you. I want to be yours and only yours. I guess what I'm saying is... do you return my affection?"

Delta... was speechless, even though he couldn't talk he was still speechless. Charlotte returned to the position that she was in when he had just woken up, a patient expression on her face. _'I... I don't know how to feel about this. What's this warm feeling in my chest?'_ Delta was shocked when he started moving forward, pulling Charlotte into a hug. She kissed him again, strangely confident, this wasn't the Charlotte that he knew. The Charlotte that he knew was shy and would never do anything like this.

Charlotte suddenly stopped, and looked at him in... terror? That's strange, what could she possibly be afraid of? "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean... to be so forward. It's just..." she stopped talking. Her voice was much more quiet this time. She was about to speak again but was interrupted by Delta taking her into a loving and passionate kiss. She was as surprised as Delta when she spoke, but felt safe in his embrace, she didn't want him to let her go.

Eventually however, Delta let her go and simply nodded. Charlotte smiled like a child on Christmas morning. This was the best thing to happen to her since... since ever. "I love you, Delta" She spoke softly, in a seductive manner. Delta nodded, if to say 'I love you too, Charlotte'. "Let's get some sleep" Delta simply laid back down, with Charlotte cuddling up him. Neither of them were going to have nightmares this time.

 **And that's it. I tried to give this chapter a warm fuzzy feeling. But if you like sad, dramatic stuff as well, don't leave yet. We've got quite a way to go in the story and there will some VERY sad and dramatic moments, so just hang on.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Search Continues

**Well it's time to resume the search for a bathysphere, but... is that really what they need?**

"*romantic whistle*" Eleanor entered the room, waking both Delta and Charlotte. Charlotte was extremely embarrassed, she wasn't feeling as confident as she was confessing to Delta. "C'mon, we need to get ourselves a bathysphere" Eleanor chirped, walking out. Charlotte just smiled shyly at Delta who replied by giving her a peck on the cheek, making her blush. Delta picked his helmet up from the floor and put it on.

"Go without me, I'm to tired" Charlotte yawned, still sounding shy. Delta was having none of that, he leaves no one behind. He picked her up and placed her on his back, where Grace and Isabelle had sat before. He earned a slight yelp from her but she didn't object or complain. "I love you Delta" she whispered, she still felt the need to tell him how much she felt for him.

Delta walked out into the lounge room and was greeted by Eleanor who finally got that basket that she wanted. She even had Isabelle in it. "Is Charlotte ready father?" Eleanor asked. Delta just simply turned around to show everyone else, he was expecting a yelp, since Charlotte was in a shy mood at that point of time, but heard nothing. he turned himself back around to Eleanor snickering. _'what?'_ he asked in his head. "She's asleep" Eleanor chuckled. Delta just nodded.

 _'so... where to?'_ Delta was pretty clueless considering the he'd just woken up. "Well, at the academy, someone told me that people sell bathyspheres down here, they're at the town square... wherever that is" Eleanor explained. _'You get a map?'_ "Yep, right here" Eleanor cheerfully handed Delta a map, which obviously he understood it immediately. _'okay... I... think I know where it is, follow me'_ With that, Delta walked in front of everyone to lead the way.

It didn't take long to reach the town square, it was in the middle of eight street, but Delta couldn't get this one thought out of his head. _'What on earth was that dream about?'_ When they were almost at eight street, Eleanor decided to ask him about his 'dream'. "Father... what's this 'dream' about?". _'I had a... strange dream when I first went to sleep, it was like I was... someone else... can't make any sense of it though'_ Just as he finished his thought sentence, they reached town square. There was even what looked to be a salesmen. _'hunh... convenient'_ He thought.

They all walked to the salesman and were immediately attacked by what Delta liked to call 'the sales barrage'. "Oh hello there, would you three like to try the new plasmids, weapons, housing, bathy-" he was interrupted by Delta roaring, as if telling him to "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY" it worked. "... anyway, we're looking a place to get a bathysphere to the surfa-" Eleanor tried to say but was interrupted by the salesman. "Bathysphere to the surface you say? Why, that's my main focus, to sell bathyspheres. Tell ya what, I like you four so I'll sneak a free one for ya. It'll take week to get here though, so get comfortable." He seemed way too happy about that. "You're going to be here for a long time" That last bit was said slowly and with a darker tone to it, Delta just shrugged it off.

They four looked at each other for a moment before heading back to the house. "So, what are you two going to do with a whole week?" Eleanor smirked suggestively. _'Ellie... no, just... no'_ Delta did not like the idea of him and Charlotte doing... that. They continued to walk to the house, when they reached it however, something wasn't right. _'Wait a second... Ellie? Where's Isabelle?'._ Eleanor gave Delta a concerned look and reached for her basket, but much to her despair, there was nothing in it. Delta immediately dashed out of the house at full speed, to find Isabelle.

 _ **5 hours later**_

Delta walked back into the house, Charlotte still asleep on his back, but still no Isabelle. Eleanor was obviously at the academy, learning. Delta placed Charlotte on his bed and started work on the missing posters. This was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12: Complications

Have I ever mentioned how bloody difficult it is to name chapters? Also this chapter's title is reference to another bioshock 2 fanfic of if you can find it.

 _-The next day-_

By 6:00 in the morning, Delta was already awake and ready to start his big daddy detective job! It was going to be a wild ride. He had eaten breakfast for the first time in eleven years, feeling good about himself he woke up Eleanor and helped get her ready for school. Though he was internally laughing/crying since he wished he could've done this while she was still young.

Once Eleanor was out the door, Delta grabbed his weapons, a spyglass (cus why not?) and some coffee. Charlotte was still asleep, she seemed like she really needed that sleep, he did not know why, nor could he find out why, there was a strange smell of fish in the house that stopped him from using the "big daddy smelling sense" that he had. Grace was going to do... whatever she did before all this, while Delta was gone.

To start his search, Delta had to first leave the house, which he did proudly. He decided to start searching in the market, as that was the last place they saw Isabelle. When he reached the market he saw hundreds of people, the perfect place to put up missing person posters! He was all over the place in seconds, taking some of his time to get himself some new weapons and plasmids.

He got a plasmid called "torrent" Which was used to clear leaking water out of the place by literally using a modified telekinesis and winter blast plasmid mixed together to pick up the water and throw it back into the ocean, basically very useful.

Next was a plasmid called "magma man" Which ended up making his skin turn into lava when he got into battle, using armored shell and incinerate mixed together to make it. Originally made to bend metal easier.

Next was a drill upgrade called "grapple drill" Which made his drill capable of being launched and retracted by a long string. Apparently this upgrade was taken from a prototype bouncer that had been defeated.

After that he got someone to look at his lazer-like weapon that he'd retrieved from that strange big daddy. Apparently it was called an "Ion Lazer" Which had multiple upgrades.

Once he was done with getting new gear and putting up posters, he roamed around for a bit, knocking on literally every door that he came across. Eventually he ran out of doors and started looking around for the big sister academy, hoping that he'd get some clues there. While roaming around, he saw a man with a little sister, he gagged her and started to run, but Delta wasn't having any of that. The man turned left into an alley looking thing, still holding the sister. When Delta entered the alley, there was nothing, he searched it from top to bottom but to no avail.

He was about to leave the alley when a rosie big daddy came charging through the front and knocked him to the floor. Delta immediately pushed it off and got to his feet, aiming the ion lazer at the daddy.

"GWAAAAAAAAA! _OH SHIT!_ " it screamed.

"rawr rar GWAAAA!? _wait, you're a WOMAN!?_ "

"..."

"dar farlgh gwaaarar _So that's why they're called Rosie's_ "

"warrrarara darrur _Well, while you're having fun mocking me, I'll be going_ " The rosie angrily groaned before getting up.

"gwaaa gah? _Wait, so you're not mindless?_ "

"WAAAR RAAA GWUUU! _NO, I'M NOT FUCKING MINDLESS!_ "

"... AAARR RAWAWA GAAAA? _Would you mind helping me then?_ "

"WARAR YARGHALA REEEREU?! _AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!_ "

"rrawaw _I can get you to the surface_ "

"grrararar wawaru? _what do ya need help with?_ "

"gwaaaa ruuuuu ga _Finding a little sister_ "

"gwa _okay_ " And with that, the two giants waked out of the alley and headed towards what looked like the academy.

 **The reason that I made this chapter so short is because I don't want to spoil what happens in the next chapter. And also it's still a bit difficult to not get distracted. I think I might have ADD, I'll go to the doctor soon, just in case.**


	13. Chapter 13: Issues

**God I hate naming chapters!**

The Rosie could tell that Delta was lost and didn't even have a clue about the layout of the city. "Gwaaaa rawr guhh? _Do you even know where you're going?_ "she asked.

"... gwa _...maybe_ "

"quuaaa kaar waar? _Where are we SUPPOSED to be going anyways?_ "

"Grawaraaaa du _The big sister training academy_ "

"WAAA gwa wraa gua? _WHY would we be going there?_ "

"wuaa wrararra _I've been everywhere else_ "

"gwa gu _Fair point_ " As she said this, Rosie pointed up at a sign that showed the direction of the big sister training academy. Delta just grunted and followed the directions, obviously frustrated that his first impression was being a fool. When they were nearing the academy, both heard someone scream, full of anger/fear. Not just anyone either. _'Elly!'_ Delta ran as fast as he could to the source of the sream.

"GWAA, WUUAA RUA _HEY, WAIT UP_ " Rosie tried to catch up but was much slower than Delta.

Delta reached the back of the school fairly quickly, but did not like the scene that played before his eyes.

 **Some time before Delta got there**

"GIVE US THE ADAM, YOU SPOILED LITTLE SHIT!" an obviously hostile sister shouted from across the room.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" Eleanor continued to run until she came across a window to the back of the school. _'Only way to go'_ She thought, jumping through it, suddenly she was grabbed by someone, no, someTHING much bigger than her. The bouncer slammed her onto the ground and signaled for his daughters to come, they did of course and all danced around Eleanor, teasing her while the bouncer tied her up.

"Now you're gonna give me and my daughter's here some ADAM, or I have my way with you" The bouncer said, grabbing her legs. _'Oh, not again'_ Eleanor thought, then an idea appeared in her head, a very good idea.

"Alright then, please, have your way with me" Eleanor spread her legs wide. Really, she had no intentions on getting fucked by this gigantic idiot, no she had much better plans, as all the other big sisters danced around her, calling her a whore, her plan was set in motion by the bouncer rubbing her inner thigh, making her scream loudly, disguising her call for help as a moan of pleasure.

Very loud footsteps were soon heard and the rape gang's attention was turned to the side of the school, where the footsteps were coming from.

"You're all dead" Eleanor chuckled as her father came charging around the corner. _'I'm such a damn genius'_ She thought as she watched father drill charge one of the sisters, they put up a good fight, but nothing will ever beat Delta. After the sister's felt that had taken enough hits for one day, they started playing smart, realizing that this big daddy was not easily fucked with. Eventually Delta grabbed all four of the sisters and threw them over the roof of the school.

Delta turned his attention to the bouncer that was rapidly trying to undress Eleanor but could find out how. Delta just grabbed him by the air tank on his back and held him up so that they were face-to-face.

"waitwaitwait, put me down, how are you-"

"GWAAAAAAAAAA! _YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!_ "

"NO, PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!" The bouncer kept trying persuade Delta to let him go but Delta would have none of it. Rosie eventually made it to the back of the school, seeing Delta holding a bouncer with one hand, she dropped her rivet gun. _'Holy shit'_ She thought as Delta passed her.

"Gwaaa guaa uaaagh _Come, we're gonna torture this stupid sunuva bitch_ "

"G-Gwa _Y-Yeah_ "

"Gua uragh hurr _Actually, I need you to carry my daughter and take her with me_ "

"A-Auu A-Alright"

Rosie walked over to Eleanor and picked her up. "Hurr gwau ur ruuuaa? _What kind of ungodly strength does your father have?_ "

Eleanor just shrugged in response.

 **How's that? I've been writing this chapter from around 10:00 PM to 12:00 AM I seem to only be able to get enough motivation to write the story when it's night, WHAT? just WHAT? Oh well another chapter down.**


End file.
